Tarzan's adventures
Tarzan's adventures is an animated tv series set while Tarzan was a kid, there are a few baby episodes as well. Cast. *Tarzan the mischevious diaper wearing jungle boy. *Kala *Kerchak *Terk *Tantor *Sabor *Gorillas *Elephants *Other jungle animals *Man eating plants *Teddy the teddy bear and his species. *Clownjas *Mud monsters *Histar *living boogers *Zugor *Uto *Kago *Mama Gunta *Bandits *Tribesmen *Shere Khan (Crossover) *Kaa (Crossover) Episodes The white thing Tarzan finds the tree house Kala found him in as a baby, he finds some diapers and decides to try them on, liking the soft white undergarments he takes them home to wear instead of a loincloth. Kala thinks they look very cute on him and lets him wear them. During play time Tarzan wets himself and discovers the diapers are very good at disguising mess especially after a hearty meal of bananas when he makes a very stinky mess. The night of the living teds. One morning Tarzan encounters a teddy bear like creature who mistakes him for a baby and takes him hostage to raise as his own. Tarzan soon discovers his captor likes to sniff people with his big wet shiny black nose. However Tarzan also discovers it's fun to squeeze his nose! Tarzan's stinky day Tarzan is very stinky so Kala tells him to have a bath, but he doesn't want to so she tells him about mud monsters that lurk in the nearby swamp. Determined to prove her wrong Tarzan goes to the swamp only to encounter a mud boy from a drawing he doodled. His new friend takes him underground to a spongey place where they bounce around until Mudboy sticks him to a wall. The tooth Tarzan loses a baby tooth and is worried it won't grow back. Five nights at Teddy's Teddy kidnaps Tarzan again, this time it looks to be permanent is this 2 hour animated special. Things get messy when Tarzan is turned into a baby and starts sticking his hands up Teddy's nose... The web of fear Tarzan is captured by giant spiders, spider web bondage aplenty! The garden of evil Tarzan gets lost and arrives in a grove of man eating plants and serpent like vines that try to tie him up a lot. My name is mud Tarzan and Terk find a crystal clear lake to play in but they don't realise it is above the lair of the al muddys a race of man eating mud monsters. Tarzan and Mowgli: Jungle to jungle In this cross over special, Tarzan meets Mowgli when he and his family are captured by zookeepers and their ship crashes on route to India. Tarzan soon fall victim to Mowgli's arch enemies Kaa and Shere Khan, but this wouldn't be a successful series if the hero met his doom already would it? Tarzan and Mowgli: switched at turf This time it's Mowgli who visits Tarzan in Africa. Trouble brews again when the jungle cubs encounter Tarzan's many enemies. Tarzan and Mowgli: around the world in a loincloth Tarzan stows away on a boat carrying bananas and is soon joined by Mowgli who gets on at India. They explore many jungles around the world.